After the Mirror Shatters
by BellaZelda8
Summary: How Midna struggles with the loss of her hero (One-shot; MidnaxLink)


"Link..." Midna felt a tear slide down her cheek. A particular type of tear.

"I…" She forced herself to push her hand forward, towards the mirror.

"See you later." The tear hit the mirror, and it began to crack. She watched as Princess Zelda and Link turned their heads towards the mirror. This was her time. She ran up the steps, heart racing, mind crying. She turned around for one last look, and locked eyes with him. Those blue, wild eyes. It was all she could do to not run into his arms.

Breaking eye contact with him was painful. She focused her eyes on the mirror, and forced herself not to look back at Link.

But she had to have one last look. She felt the mirror sucking her in, but she didn't care. She was determined that those blue eyes would be the last thing she saw of Hyrule.

And then they were gone.

When Midna came to, she expected to feel strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see the face of her hero. But, there was no one. She was lying on cold marble in a familiar world.

Midna stumbled to her feet, and looked up. The sky was purple and black and yellow. There were dark buildings on the horizon. Midna smiled, faintly. She was home. She looked around her. Where was she? _Stupid, you know this place!_ Midna chided herself. It was an area right outside her home. But where was everybody?

"Hey!" She called in the Twili dialect. "Is anybody home?" She ran into the palace, which was surprisingly empty.

"Hey! It's me, your princess! Where is everyone?"

And then she heard the singing. Singing?! She ran out to the entrance, and was shocked. Hundreds of Twili villagers, all in their original form, singing songs of happiness. They seemed to be thrilled their world was restored.

"Ha, I bet you wish you could sing along with them, don't you, Link? Too bad you don't know the language." She affectionately teased her wolf-boy. But when she looked next to her, there was no one. No hero. She sighed.

"Oh, Link…" She accidentally said out loud. Somehow, someone heard it. He turned around, and gasped. "It's the Twilight Princess!" He shouted. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. "Hail the Twilight Princess!" They all bowed to her. Staring for a couple of seconds before realizing they wanted some words of wisdom, Midna spoke, a little shakily.

"Thank you, Twili. I have come back, as you can see. I apologize for the misfortune that had been brought upon this world. But I'm back now, so let's restart." She smiled.

The crowd erupted. It was so loud, it was overwhelming. Too overwhelming. Midna couldn't think straight. She wasn't used to all this noise. She was used to silence, and the loudest she had heard in a long time was the shriek of dying monsters and the quiet busyness of Castle Town. Link was never this loud. Occasionally he would shout, but he mostly just grunted if he was hurt or doing something straining.

Midna felt herself longing for the quietness. For the blueness of his eyes… for his strong arms, although she'd only been in them a couple of times.

She stared out into the crowd, which had now died down into the happy moaning song again. They were waving their arms back and forth, and singing contently. She smiled what she imagined a weak smile, and went into her palace. She knew the place by heart, and she went up into her bedroom.

She smiled as she entered the room. It was so familiar. The cloud pillows, the shadowy bed frame. She sank onto her bed, and stared at her lap.

She missed him. Her Link. He literally was a link to her. Without him, she could never have survived in the light world. The Twilight realm would be in chaos under a different ruler. He saved it all. She had merely guided him.

Midna felt a tear slide down her cheek, the non-magical kind. When she first met Link, she saw him as a way to get what she wanted. She decided she would bear the pain of a partner, and stay with him, as long as she got what she needed. But she had accidentally noticed her partner. She noticed him a lot.

She noticed the scraggly, blond hair that was just messy enough. She noticed the way he didn't care about his clothes, yet looked so noble in them. She saw even though he was on the short side, he was one of the strongest people in the land. She noticed the way he didn't think about himself. His way of automatically thinking of others, constantly, even if it meant death. And the gorgeous way of his blue eyes shining when he saw the people he helped, the ones he loved.

She hadn't seen the shine in his eyes when he looked at her.

Midna shook her head. _It doesn't matter now. I'll never see him again. He'll start a family, and he'll be happy, and he'll continue to be a hero._ She told herself.

"Start a family with who?" She wondered out loud. Princess Zelda? A bullet of jealousy shot through Midna at the thought of her Link holding hands with the fellow princess.

_Relax. Zelda is most certainly too busy for him, _she told herself. _But then again… he did save her kingdom…_ She shook her head. Zelda would probably never marry, not for a few years.

_But what about that other girl? What was her name… Ilia? What about her?_ Midna scoffed at that thought.

_Hopefully he'll never go for her. She's about as useful as cart without a horse, always going and getting herself captured like that one time… _Midna felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered secretly watching Link's eyes from his shadow when he saw Ilia. It was a look of pure adoration.

"Oh, Link. Don't go for her, please. Fall for me, Link, fall for me." Midna whispered. The words swirled in her head as she slowly fell asleep. "Fall for me…"

Suddenly, she woke with a start, awakened by a gust of wind. A cool breeze was blowing thru her the open door leading to the balcony. Getting up, she went to close it. But instead of shutting it, she was drawn to the golden-and-purple sky. She shivered at the breeze, but kept her eyes on the sky. It was beautiful. Nothing in the Hyrulean sky ever possessed this beauty.

Suddenly, a wave of calm came over Midna, as she stared at the sky. Her sky. This world had everything she could ever dream of. Except her hero. But…

Midna decided she would see Link again. Some day. Until then, she'd be patient. She'd run her perfect world, and protect it.

She would see him again. She promised herself.


End file.
